


Truth.

by rorybutnotgilmore



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorybutnotgilmore/pseuds/rorybutnotgilmore
Summary: Loki doesn’t know how to tell his beloved, you, about his true form, and puts it off continuously. Maybe someone else can help...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Truth.

I’M SO FAR from telling you the truth.

Loki loved you and didn’t want to lose you. Not now, not ever. You were one of the first people to ever care for him, to love him, cherish him. Second to his mother, Frigga, of course.

Which is why he couldn’t tell you what he was.

You’d find out eventually, he knew. You were easily the smartest person he knew, and you’d be able to piece everything together ultimately. You had already read his journal from when he was younger. The journal had only left out one thing: his heritage. You didn’t know he was a frost giant and to be quite honest, he didn’t plan on telling you.

Sometimes you showed things that made it seem like you knew, Loki noticed. For example, wearing baby blue dresses, to accent your gold ones. The ones his mother made in those colours to hopefully reveal his secret, he assumed. Not to mention, calling him snowflake. That one was an obvious worry for him. A clear jab, as if you really did know.

His mother often asked him, “Does she know?” And Loki would reply with a simple, “No.”

Frigga tried to get him to tell you, stating that in a good relationship, he should not keep secrets as big as this was, but Loki refused, telling Frigga he would let you know eventually.

He watched you, happy with him. Trusting. Loving. As if you didn’t have any worries to hold you back. But Loki couldn’t help feeling bad. He was lying to you. He had been since the beginning. 

You knew about some of his lies, but you forgave him. You forgave too easily, Loki thought. It was what got you hurt. It always was things like that. Being too trusting. Caring too much. Helping others. That was what got you hurt. He watched it happen, breaking when you broke. Wishing, that he could tell you, but the constant worrying made it impossible.

Until Frigga took it into her own hands, that is. She sat down with you, telling you everything, watching your expressions closely. Your face, showing no emotion as you looked down at the floor, listening to Frigga explain the holes in Loki’s life story. When she was done, You stood up, quietly thanking Frigga, feeling hurt that you had been lied to. That you hadn’t been trusted enough with this information.

Walking down the long hallways to your very own room in Asgard, you didn’t know how to feel. Even though you knew you were only here temporarily, you still had a room and royal colour. You hadn’t been here long enough for you to have surely been set on moving. That and you missed Earth.

At the end of the hall, you saw Loki when you looked up. He knew. He knew you knew, somehow. When you were only a few meters apart, you stopped, doing what you always did.

You forgave him.

“Show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
